zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
General "Pinpoint" Townes
Your weaknesses became obvious when I scanned your tactics. Description Townes (aka "Pinpoint") is an American general specialized in laser weaponry. His super unit is the Omega Cannon. History An early champion of laser technology in the USA Armed Forces, "Pinpoint" Townes has developed comprehensive offensive and defensive strategies for the 21st century around laser-based weapons. However, Townes found academic life too slow and returned to a battlefield command in 2010. Relying on inexpensive, powerful laser technology throughout his forces and his unique knowledge of its strengths and weaknesses, General Townes has consistently received superior marks during war games and live-fire actions. This four-star general continues to push the technology envelope in harnessing energy and improving power efficiency, and the Army is counting heavily on him. Based at Fort Union, Redwood Shores, California, USA, Townes' Class Number is 00010204-01KE0. Arsenal Infantry * Ranger—Basic infantry. Can be upgraded to equip with laser rifles. * Laser Defender—Anti-armor infantry. * Colonel Burton—Hero unit, a versatile commando. Vehicles * Dozer—Builds USA structures. * ARV—Support unit, detects and clears mines and traps, repairs allied vehicles. * Ambulance—Support unit, heals allied infantry around it. * Valanx—Light scout, has room for two soldiers who can engage enemies from inside. * Sentry Droid—Scout drone, stealthed when not moving. * Laser Crusader—Main battle tank. * Laser Paladin—Advanced tank equipped with dual laser cannons. * Amphibious Transport—Landing hovercraft. * Microwave Tank—Anti-infantry unit, clears garrisons. * Libra—Artillery, fires salvos of laser blasts from a long distance. * [[Omega Cannon|'Omega Cannon']]—Super unit, a mobile particle cannon capable of firing a particle beam or a plasma blast. Aircraft * Chinook—Collects supplies. * Laser Thor—Attack helicopter equipped with laser pods. * F-6 Fighter— Advanced strike fighter, launches plasma blasts capable of one-shotting most units. * Aurora—Basic bomber. Buildings * Command Center—Builds dozers, provides radar and commands all general's powers. * Cold Fusion Reactor—Provides power, can be upgraded with control rods. * Barracks—Trains USA infantry. * Supply Center—Builds Chinooks and stores resources. * War Factory—Builds USA vehicles. * Airfield—Builds USA aircraft. * Strategy Center—Technology building, provides battle plans. Unlocks important upgrades and units. * Supply Drop Zone—Provides additional funds. * Laser Defense Turret—Basic defense structure, strong against vehicles and aircraft. * Annihilator—Advanced defense structure, similar to Omega Cannon but immobile. Effective against any ground unit. * Particle Cannon—Super Weapon, fires a particle beam down on enemies. Particle beam can be moved on the player’s command. Upgrades * Capture Buildings—Allows rangers to capture natural and hostile structures. * Composite Armor—Increase tank armor by 25%. * Drone Armor—Increase drone durability by 25%. * Supply Lines—Increase supply truck collecting efficiency, as well as money gained from oil derricks and supply drops. * Advanced Training—US units gain veterancy twice as fast. * Flash Bang Grenades—Allows rangers to clear garrisons. * Counter Measures—Allows aircraft to evade missiles and become 20% more resistant to AA weapons. * Solar Panels—Reduces power consumption for certain units. (Page W.I.P) Trivia * The name Townes probably comes from, or at least has a remarkable coincidence with the real-life Charles Hard Townes, Nobel prize winner and inventor of the MASER, which was the predecessor of the laser. Category:American General